Mental Mishap
by Redravin
Summary: Ino and Naruto have never gotten along well. Naruto has crossed the line, and Ino is plotting revenge. What will happen when the consequences aren’t what she expected? NaruIno body swap. Naruto X Ino. Maybe other characters also. Rated M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Mental Mishap**

**Ino and Naruto have never gotten along well. Naruto has crossed the line, and Ino is plotting revenge. What will happen when the consequences aren't what she expected? NaruIno body swap. Naruto X Ino. Maybe other characters also. Rated M for later lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Author's Note: Just thought I'd try my hand at writing some fanfics. This is my first but I've got loads of ideas so don't be surprised if you see more of my stuff floating around soon. Hope you all like it.**

Naruto was awakened by the harsh sound of his alarm clock. "_Another great day in Konoha, and another chance to win over Sakura_," he thought. The pink haired ninja had been on his mind lately, mostly because he had just arrived from training with that pervert Jiraiya, but also because of Sakura's newly developed figure and maturity. No longer was she the annoying little girl obsessed with Sasuke. She still loved him, sure, but she had recently taken a more realistic approach to their relationship and was working on bettering herself as a kunoichi.

Throughout his training with Jiraiya, Naruto had been concocting a master plan to win over Sakura. Although it consisted only of asking her out directly, he was sure that this new straightforward approach would come across better than his other half baked schemes had in the past. She had commented several times on how much more mature he was acting and he would use it to his advantage.

Leaving his house, he began bounding over buildings absentmindedly, looking for Sakura. Suddenly a flash of pink caught his attention and he nearly ran into a clothesline strung across a rooftop. Peering over the edge of the building he discovered that it was indeed Sakura, but, unfortunately, she had Ino with her. Naruto and Ino had never gotten along well. She was always part of the crowd jeering at him when he was a child, if not the actual aggressor herself. She had unrealistic expectations of everything and everyone in life, well, except for her precious Sasuke of course. Naruto had never understood how someone could betray their village and still be coveted as much as he was by the two girls below.

Leaping from the building, Naruto was determined not to let Ino's presence affect his plan. He would just have to get her away from Sakura for a moment, and, because of her dislike for him, he didn't think it would be too hard. Naruto was only a few feet from them, but, because of their conversation and his heightened ninja skill, he went unnoticed. Ino was busy debriefing Sakura on the latest dieting and fitness techniques. "Typical Ino," thought Naruto. Still, he couldn't deny that whatever she had been doing was working. Ino's figure had filled out nicely from her original, girlish physique. Her body was curvier than it had been, and Naruto noticed her catching the discrete stares of many passing men on the street. Ino, being a ninja, was aware of this, but she seemed to enjoy it rather than snapping at every guy who stared at her ass. And what an ass it was. Naruto found himself staring as her hips swayed gently from side to side in an acutely feminine walk. He may like Sakura, but even he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Her blond hair, which had been cut in a fight with Sakura the last time he had seen her, had grown to just past her shoulders, and she still kept the trademark bangs which, at times, drifted slightly over her left eye. This did not hinder her beauty in any way but instead served to accentuate the mysterious and flirtatious looks she practiced on the unfortunate boys of the village.

Seeing them walk into a vegetarian restaurant, Naruto hesitated a moment. He hated vegetables almost as much as he loved ramen. It was just a sacrifice he was going to have to make. Entering the restaurant, Naruto noticed Sakura and Ino sitting at a booth. He strolled over nonchalantly and, putting on his trademark grin, launched his plan.

"Woh…Sakura and Ino! I haven't seen you two in forever! I didn't know you ate here. Mind if I join you?" Before either girl could object, he simply plopped down right next to Sakura, who looked less than thrilled. "Naruto, what are you doing in a vegetarian restaurant? Don't you usually eat ramen or something?" Ino, wearing the same expression as Sakura, asked. "I normally wouldn't but Jiraiya has me on this crazy diet to make me stronger." Naruto said. This, of course, was an outright lie. Jiraiya ate far worse than he, or anyone he had ever met for that matter, did.

Reluctantly accepting his presence, the girls resumed their conversation. Naruto immediately tuned them out and began his usual habit of daydreaming. His eyes drifted over the unappetizing menu, over the table, and finally landed on Ino. She had always been tall, at one point several inches above Naruto, and had grown some in his absence. However, Naruto's own growth spurt had been substantial and he found himself just above her eye level. While her outward personality remained much the same as it had been when he left, Naruto thought he could see a new depth to her character, however subtle, which revealed itself in her eyes. Her eyes…Naruto found himself thinking that he could get lost in those azure pools and…WHAM "Earth to Naruto, come back from dream land. I was talking you know." Ino said. Naruto hadn't realized he had been spacing out, and right into Ino's eyes no less. He just hoped she didn't get the wrong idea. If she did, she showed no signs of it as she continued to talk on about something or another. By this point in the one sided conversation, Naruto was way beyond caring about whatever she was saying.

Finally, annoyed at the endless stream of dieting comments pouring from Ino's mouth, Naruto interjected, "Jeez Ino…if you just worked out a little maybe you wouldn't have to starve yourself to keep from getting fat." He instantly regretted the comment, because not only was Ino now glaring daggers at him, but Sakura was obviously angry also. He sighed mentally at the trouble that boredom, combined with his hyperactive mind, always seemed to bring him. Without a word, Ino stood up and stormed out of the building. Sakura, however, stayed. She looked right at him and said, "Naruto I really thought you had grown up over your time with Jiraiya, but obviously I was wrong. I don't know why I ever believed you could change." Then she followed Ino, leaving Naruto contemplating his latest screw up.

Naruto left the restaurant and began his long walk home, relegating himself to the streets rather than the rooftops in his dejected mood. He had been so sure that today was the day he could win over Sakura. Suddenly he heard someone call his name. Turning around, he saw Ino and groaned inwardly at the verbal abuse that was surely headed his way. "I just wanted you to know you're right. I am weak. No matter how much I train on my own, I never seem to get any stronger." Ino said, shifting her feet and looking meek. This caught Naruto completely off guard. The Ino he knew would have at least thrown a few insults his way, if not a little physical violence too. Now she was standing before him looking helpless. Opening his mouth to reassure her, he stopped when she held up a hand. "Naruto I can see that you have become a lot stronger by training with Jiraiya. Would you…umm…help me train some time?"

Normally Naruto would have blanched at the prospect of training with Ino. However, with her making herself so vulnerable and coming to him he couldn't say no. Reluctantly he agreed. "When would you like to train Ino? I normally wake up at about 5:30 and stay out all day." He asked. "Oh…well I was hoping that we could start tonight actually." She said, glancing up to see his reaction. Well, I guess that is alright. I'll meet you on the training grounds in 30 minutes then.

Walking back towards his house to get his training gear, Naruto couldn't help feeling confused. Rather than thinking too hard about it, Naruto simply decided it might be a good way to get back on Sakura's good side and picked up his pace as the sun set slowly over the skyline of Konoha.

A/N: Ooo…Naruto and Ino training at night. Where could I possibly be going with this? HAHA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mental Mishap**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Naruto was running quickly through the streets of Konoha. He cursed himself mentally for living in such a disorderly way. He had arrived home and lost track of time, while indulging in his favorite daydream. It typically involved Sakura and him going on a date. This time however his mind had included Ino. It was so odd that he had been completely distracted. "_Baka…who else could space out for 30 minutes anyway!?"_ He thought. It wasn't really that he cared about being late for training with Ino, but it still reflected badly upon him, and she had been the one to come to him for help anyway. He could barely wrap his mind around the concept. Ino HATED him, and she always had. He had never seen her show any signs of weakness, let alone ask for help. Now she had done both in the matter of a few hours and after he had insulted her at that. He couldn't begin to guess what her motives were so he decided to simply see how the night played out as he entered the clearing.

"_DARN!!" _thought Naruto. Ino was standing in the center of the clearing, arms folded, looking cross. He was only a few minutes late but knew that Ino could be set off by the slightest things. He stepped into the clearing and was amazed to see her expression soften as he approached her. "Naruto! I thought you weren't going to come." Ino said, flashing a bright smile at him. "Oh…yeah. Sorry for being late Ino. I got caught up in some…stuff." Naruto stammered. He had barely been able to reply due to the severe shock of seeing Ino smile. Sure, he had seen it before, particularly whenever Sasuke had been around, but this one was at him. No, odder still, that smile had been **for **him. What the heck was going on here? Coming back to reality he realized he had been standing in front of her smiling like an idiot. "Uhh…You wanted to train right?" He asked.

"Yep." She answered, with that same disconcerting smile. "I thought we might spar so that I could get actual experience rather than just doing drills." She said. This caught Naruto off guard. "Are you sure Ino, I wouldn't want to…uhh." He stopped, realizing that if he finished his sentence he would bring Ino's full wrath upon him. "Wouldn't want to hurt me? It's ok Naruto. I know you won't." Ino said, flashing another smile. Naruto was going out of his mind. What were all these signs he was getting? Was this all really about training? Did Ino **like **him!? _"No, that's not possible"_ He thought. _"I mean get real, this is Ino!"_ With that he resolved to stop reading into her actions and focus on their training.

Ino could barely contain her laughter. She actually had this dope thinking that she liked him. She could see the confused expression on his face and was enjoying every second of it. It was true that over the time he had been gone, Naruto had developed nicely. He had clearly grown up both physically and mentally and could even be considered handsome by some. However, Ino knew better than that. This was Naruto! To her, he would always be the loser who couldn't seem to get anything right.

While the mental torture was fun, it wasn't the real reason she had asked him to come and train tonight. Finally reaching the rank of chuunin, she was taught the Yamanaka clan's most secret jutsu. It wasn't too much different from her traditional mind control technique, but it involved actually trading bodies with the target, rather than simply taking over their mind. This would keep her body protected instead of leaving it limp in the middle of the battlefield. Additionally, once the jutsu was completed she would actually "be" the person, as the jutsu required no chakra for maintenance after completion and could, hypothetically, be maintained indefinitely. Having just learned this technique, it was only natural that she was dying to try it out, and that jerk Naruto had given her the perfect target. She would get revenge Yamanaka style, by making him humiliate himself.

Leaping a few feet back from Naruto she sunk into a fighting stance. "You can just give me tips as we go along." She called to Naruto. Without waiting for him to respond she launched her attack. Flinging several kunai, she was surprised that he didn't move to dodge. With poise and speed that made his actions look effortless, Naruto caught the first of the kunai and used it to deflect the other two. "_Dumb luck," _Ino thought to herself as she launched her second attack.

Using the momentum from her initial run she pushed off from a tree and sailed clear over Naruto, launching more kunai. She had pushed off right into his blind spot and watched as these kunai sailed, unchecked, to strike him in the...POOF The Naruto that had been standing right underneath her disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ino hadn't seen him use a replacement jutsu at all. Suddenly, a voice from behind her said, "Tip number one: don't look away from your opponent." Naruto laughed as he ruffled her hair and sprang away. It was Ino could do to keep the expression of rage from her face.

They trained for a few more hours like this, Ino making basic errors and Naruto appearing behind her, ruffling her hair, and disappearing before she could retaliate. While it wasn't even the true reason she had asked Naruto out here in the first place, she had to admit that she was learning quite a bit from the ditsy blond ninja. Finally, Ino decided she had trained enough to tire Naruto a little and lay down in the middle of the field. "Naruto, let's take a break." She called. "Ok, I like stargazing out here anyway." He answered from right beside her. If he hadn't have been appearing next to her all evening, she would have jumped about a foot in the air. "Well it is a beautiful night." She answered with a sigh. "Thanks for coming out here and helping with my training." She said. "No problem." He answered. "To be honest, Ino, I kinda had fun tonight."

"_You better have had fun. Playing the nice girl all night nearly killed me" Ino_ thought."I had fun too Naruto." Ino replied with her most girlish giggle. She was a little surprised to find a part of her meant it, but she quickly pushed the thought aside. _"And the Emmy goes to….ME!"_ Gathering the last of her reserves of chakra, she prepared to perform the jutsu. Just as she was about to release the jutsu she turned to Naruto and felt something press against her lips. Before she could process what was happening she felt her concentration slip and the chakra was released in a burst.

Ino, still in shock, rolled onto her back and looked at the stars. Blinking, she tried to register what happened. One minute she had been performing her jutsu and the next Naruto had…had…_**kissed her!?**_ Surprisingly, she felt no anger at the thought, only a little giddy because this meant he liked her back. _"Wait, HE LIKES ME BACK!? Did I just think that!?" _Ino thought.She had to admit it had been a pretty romantic situation, and, at least for the moment, she was caught in a small flurry of conflicting emotions for Naruto. "_Wow….Wait it's Naruto! He caught you off guard! Don't fall for this Ino! Oh well, at least the jutsu wasn't completed." _To do that she would have had to touch Naruto. _"OH NO!" _Opening her eyes, Ino's fears were confirmed. She was staring at her unconscious form lying only a few feet away. _"The burst of chakra must have knocked him out. I've got to think of something quickly." _

Just at that moment, Naruto opened his eyes. He had heard of people getting a "firework" sensation when they kissed someone for the first time, but this had been something entirely different. It was on par with the first time he had eaten ramen or performed his first Justus. No…it had been better!

Naruto's previous infatuation with Sakura had evaporated instantly and was replaced several fold by his feelings for Ino. He wondered how things could change so quickly. Opening his eyes slowly, he expected to see a shocked or furious Ino. Instead he was looking into his own face.

A/N: I don't know when I'll update again. Things have been pretty busy lately, but I should probably have the next chapter up in a week or so.


End file.
